


I Got This

by AMNigma



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Gen, I tried to be funny, It's only mature because of the language and the idea, Protective Tony Stark, Shenanigans, but it's actually just tony.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Rhodey was embarrassed by the teacher. Tony gets the woman fired.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	I Got This

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I know that everyone is protective of Tony, but Tony is equally, if not more, protective of them.

Their professor kept droning on as she wrote something on the board. Tony didn’t bother to listen. He knew the subject anyway. Probably even better than the one teaching them. Though to be fair, he knew more things than even a university dean would regarding the subject anyway. He was just _that_ good. 

“Mister Rhodes!” the woman screamed, almost deafening half the students in the front row. She was around mid-40s, but with her stern-looking face and her greying hair, she looked more like a senior citizen. “Are you not listening to me, _again_?”

Tony heaved a sigh as he rolled her eyes. The bitch can't touch him so she vents it out on his Rhodey? How dare she?

“You disrespectful--” she cut herself off, knowing that badmouthing a student will also get her in trouble, no matter if she’s a member of the faculty or not. “If you’re confident enough to _blatantly_ ignore me and act rudely in _my_ class, then you should be able to answer the question on the board easily.”

Tony knew Rhodey could handle it. They were both in MIT and a simple mathematical equation wouldn't faze either of them. 

The smirk on their teacher’s face let Tony know that Rhodey was being asked to answer a rather difficult question. He saw his friend look at the whiteboard in front of the class, checking it himself, Tony saw that it was a high-grade mathematical question which was meant for masters to doctorate takers, not second-year engineers. Of course, Rhodey knew the answer. Too bad for Missus What's-her-face, but Tony already ran the same question with Rhodey just a few nights ago.

Tony saw Rhodey take a marker from the teacher's table and write the answer. When he went back to sit beside Tony once again, the flabbergasted look on their mentor’s face made the moment priceless for Tony.

“By the way,” Tony spoke up this time. He smiled widely as he rested his head on his chin. “The value of x in the second question you had on stand by for someone else is 14.” It was also a rather difficult question. Might as well help the one who's about to suffer. 

The old woman glared at Tony and muttered something before forcing herself to say, “Very good, Mr. Rhodes.”

“ _Fourteen_.” Tony repeated immediately after the obviously unwanted praise. “14 is the value of x.” 

Anger seething from her ears, the old teacher spoke once again, “I understand that. You are correct, Mr. Stark. Thank you for--”

“It’s also the number of people in this class who has a vibrator in them right now.”

Now that statement made the entire class grow silent. One guy, laughing nervously immediately turned to Tony. “T-That’s not fun-funny, Stark.” It was one of those football goonies. 

Tony raised a brow and had the gall to actually look confused. “Of course it’s not, 5. It’s actually quite voyeuristic if you ask me. And notice that I said in, not with.”

He felt Rhodey tug at his sleeves, asking him to stop, but Tony saw the slight smile on his friend's face. Of course he won't stop. Their professor, regaining her composure from the back to back revelation snapped herself back to reality. 

“Mr. Stark,” she straightened herself. “I’ll see you in my office later.”

Tony, unfazed, looked at their teacher dead in the eye, and smiled sweetly. “Sure thing, Ms.12.” 

The gasps in their classroom made everyone look at their teacher in shock, and some in amazement, as Tony stayed smiling. The talk in the faculty didn't last long and Tony never saw the woman again. 


End file.
